


Look at me

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Maleficent is rightfully pissed, Poetry, asshole, did i mention that i hate him?, hi stefan is a piece of shit and i'm still sad she didn't just yeet him off that tower, ish, stefan is a gaslighting piece of crap, this man CUT OFF HER LIMBS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: Look at me / You King of a starving land / Look at what has risen / From the ashes of your greedCan't you see / You protector of your lands / As it withers away under your fingers / That this was our fate / All this blood and all this hatred





	Look at me

Look at me  
You King of a starving land  
Look at what has risen  
From the ashes of your greed

Can't you see  
You protector of your lands  
As it withers away under your fingers  
That this was our fate  
All this blood and all this hatred

Look at me  
As you fall  
To the grave  
You dug for yourself  
All these years ago

Can't you see  
My love  
That I had to do this  
Had to take what I took  
With iron stained hands

Look at me  
Stefan, King that you are  
And see what loves  
Your child

Can't you see  
If only  
You hadn't cursed her  
Maybe then I wouldn't  
Lie here like this  
Crumpled and broken

Look at me  
You rotten man  
Your fate is nothing  
But your own  
How dare you  
Blame me and my pain

_\- A dialogue between a fairy and the iron that has cut her apart_


End file.
